Sentimental Kiss
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: My very first femslash! This fanfiction depicts the tale on how Lady Sedona and Dr. Clemenceau's relationship goes into another whole new level and how the entire gang deals with it. Some suggestive themes and swearing included.


_**Sentimental Kiss**_

**_Author's Note: YES!!!! This is my very first femslash involving two of my original characters, Lady Sedona, aka Experiment 1192, and Dr. Laverne Clemenceau. I must warn you that what you're about to read is very controversial and may contain some adult themes, although not very graphic, and might turn you off. So let me warn you: if you're the kind of person that is generally not a big fan of the femslash genre or you don't believe in any aspect of the gay culture whatsowhatever, or you just don't like interspecies pairings, please do not read this. I don't want to read reviews complaining about the polemical aspects of the content. Even though this is supposed to be a Lilo & Stitch fanfiction, this is mostly centered around Lady and Dr. Clemenceau. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lilo & Stitch and Lady Sedona/Experiment 1192 and Dr. Laverne Clemenceau are my only original characters in this fanfiction. Dr. Laverne Clemenceau was also originally modeled after the late television/theatre actress Beatrice Arthur. _**

_Created by: Rhonda Petrie_

Lady Sedona was slouching on the sofa in the middle of the living room in the Pelekai household with her legs crossed and entwined in each other and with her head tilted back while leaning on the edge and her dark, murky, obscure, glossy, sleek, chocolate brown eyes glistening and sparking in the bright, brilliant light; her ears were twitching and swishing back and forth relaxing as she stared out into the ceiling, not uttering a single word. The entire room was washed up in the glowing, luminous light of the television screen playing whatever the hell it was that was playing that night, probably another recent development on some court case that all of the media was plying profuse quantities of hype on. The entire house was shrouded in darkness with faint, light shadows sashaying and gliding in silence like night angels and everyone who inhabited the house was fast asleep, even Lilo and Stitch themselves. _Stitch... _Lady scoffed and sniggered with a sardonic chuckle. _What a dumb son of a bitch. He can't even take on an entire group of ninjas if he wanted to. He has gotten so useless and lazy since he came to live with Lilo. I'm 10 times better than him. _At this she smirked subconsciously with a devilish grin and her eyes flashed a radiant, light green glow as they lit up with the brightest and brilliant, malignant glow there ever was. _How could he be so stupid! With all of the powers of the world Jumba bestowed him he still is the most pathetic loser there is! (Sigh) All men are pathetic losers I guess... I'm glad I fled Georgiy and came all the way here, just to get away from him. Heh! You should have seen him, slobbering, groveling and gorging his way through the house with his avaricious, gluttonous ways and he was of no help to the children! Faye, Alexis, Jewel, Noah, Zaskar, Duffy... they needed a strong father figure and he failed to provide that! I'm at as much fault as he is but what a stupid loser he was! How the hell did I end up marrying that fat ass anyway?! _"I'll never find true love," Lady sighed to herself while shaking her head as she grumbled with a lamentable and rueful expression while crossing her arms in dissatisfaction.

Dr. Clemenceau, her social worker/case worker, her main guardian, and also her close friend, cast a side glance at Lady upon hearing this and then held her grubby, tiny hand. Lady then turned her head to meet her face-to-face and could only look at her in silence. Lady was 4"9, a little bigger and a lot older than Stitch, being aged approximately 30 years and also was colored with black, raven, jet black, smooth, velvety, scruffy fur. She also had a rounded, stubby little tail that was just as big as Stitch's and also had frilly, crimped, bristled ears that were as tall as corn field stalks and she also had a bowling ball-shaped head, with an angular, narrow and pointy face. She also had a chocolate brown medium-sized nose, four angular, curved arms that could bend to their will and also had stubby, bowled, diminutive legs and also flat, circular, wide, miniature feet. Lady also had a smooth, furry, coffee underbelly and dark, chocolate/coffee fur that insulated the inside of her ears. Her sharp, pointy, curved nails were also tainted dark brown and additionally she had a lean, sinewy, slender, compact body with a thin and diminutive build. The most notable psychical trait about Lady was that on top of her head there were luscious, profuse, teeming stripe patterned brown/black tufts of hair that were shaped in a rectangular formation, giving it a scruffy and sleek look. In other words, Lady Labelle Sabrina Sedona, aka Experiment 1192, was a much more complex, intricate, and advanced version of Stitch (and even looked like him) than Jumba could ever dream of. Lady had a solemn, grave, stern, sour expression on her face and had an air of maturity and worldliness around her. She had suffered and endured more than Stitch could ever relate to and like him was a fugitive at one point. Lady also had been through so much emotional, mental and psychical pain and suffering that not even Stitch will even begin to understand, or at least she so thought. She had no personal grudge against him though and held so much respect for him considering the reputation he had garnered but sometimes she had such dark and negative thoughts that they cloud and twist her perceptions of people.

Lady was a woman of emotional turmoil – having been manufactured of both human and experiment DNA – and God knows where they got the human DNA but who the hell cares; the original human DNA from which she had been created from had a personality all of her own but Lady herself had a mind of her own as well, and the complex and conflicting emotions that resulted from these two radically different sources cause Lady to undergo a heinous transformation: whenever Lady would have negative energy and intense and tempestuous emotions building up inside of her, they would boil over to a point where Lady's innate nefarious and iniquitously detrimental and deleterious programming would rear its ugly head and Lady would transform into a whole entirely different personality who is capable of the uttermost evil and where she could go on a catastrophic demolition spree. She could commit the most heinous and scandalous of crimes that could range from money laundry, tax evasion fraud, abduction, arson, battery and assault, even murder. Unless she was stopped, Lady would just keep on annihilating everything she sees until she has left a vast path of widespread destruction in its wake. But would she go so far as to hurt and destroy the only true and close friend she ever had? Lady couldn't imagine destroying Dr. Clemenceau; yes they had not been the best of buds at the very beginning of their relationship and had some rough patches here and there, but now Lady was enamored with her guardian and wanted to tell her how she felt.

It was close to midnight, and the elderly, lanky, gangling Russian/Welsh veterinarian was practically falling asleep. Her midnight blue/grey-silver eyes were half closed and her head was slumped on the sofa with her arms spread out and her body leaning to the right. Lady then inched closer to the woman and then snuggled in her arms. Dr. Clemenceau was about to topple onto the sofa with Lady in her arms and as she fell onto her side with a start, she opened her eyes wide and then peered down at the grinning Lady suspiciously as she settled onto her back. Her flaxen, light, wrinkled, pinkish lips contorted into a frown and her piercing, sharp, glaring eyes zoned in on the small, young experiment. Lady's eyes then flickered to the side and then blinked expressionlessly. "So how's it kicking?" Lady retorted casually, just to get things rolling. The lanky, slender, scrawny, wizened, shriveled, rangy, white haired woman said nothing aside from stroking Lady's ears and scratching them from behind. Lady cast a downcast glance at Dr. Clemenceau at seeing that she was getting absolutely nowhere with her and then the female aged veterinarian turned on her right side and then Lady crawled into her arms and lay beside her on her left side, her ears flickering and twitching as she gazed right at her face with her lips pursued and with a look of concern written all over her face. "Dr. Clemenceau, what's wrong?" Lady asked her quizzically. "Oh, nothing, Ms. Sedona. I'm just simply getting on with age; I'm not as energetic as I used to be. It's nothing wrong with you, my dear; I just actually like being with you," Dr. Clemenceau replied in her usual quiet, serene, reserved voice with her deep, sonorously husky undertones permeating in her every word. Lady loved how her majestic, regal, classy, elegant presence radiated in every core of her being and there was something about that woman that enchanted her. Dr. Clemenceau was very intellectual in every way and was so personable and sociable that Lady loved talking to her. Lady felt like she had finally found her soul mate. She then threw herself in Dr. Clemenceau's arms and then purred as she buried her head in her bosom. Dr. Clemenceau pushed her away and turned away, disgusted. "Don't get so close to me; you're invading my personal space!" she reprimanded her experiment partner reproachfully. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't like people touching you? How much more cold can you get?" Lady exploded in an irascible and petulant outburst. Dr. Clemenceau then rolled over on her side again and then glared at Lady with the rage burning and smoldering in her eyes. "Who told you that I was cold? I am not a cold person; I just don't like being touched unless I want to be touched. Sorry to burst your bubble, missy, but if you think that I have feelings for you, you got another thing coming," she growled with a tart and acerbic tone in her voice and then she turned over again while trying to ignore her amorous and infatuated friend. Lady's ears drooped and her shoulders sagged in disappointment and then she hopped off the sofa and just walked away. "Okay, if you say so, ma'am. I guess you don't want me around with you then," she mumbled sadly as she stalked off to the stairs. "No, it's not true; Lady please wait!" Dr. Clemenceau started as she flew from her sofa and caught Lady's shoulder as she scrambled to her, prompting her to swerve around and stare at her.

"What I don't understand is what do you want from me?" Dr. Clemenceau begged an answer from Lady with a solemn, forlorn, perplexed expression on her face. "You're the one asking me? Sheesh! All I want from you is to ask you to dance!"Lady retorted with an exasperated snarl. "Are you serious? Are you asking me out?" Dr. Clemenceau stammered in shock and disbelief. "Why not? Come on, let's dance," Lady returned with a simper and then lent out an outstretched hand. Dr. Clemenceau then took it and then they waltzed right into the middle of the living room and started to slow dance to the tune of the song, "All Around The World". Nosy then peeked into the living room with a cell phone to record the whole event with Yaarp, Leroy, Sparky, Drowsy, Bonnie, Spike and Reuben lurking nearby. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is classic!" Reuben howled with enthused and enthusiastic laughter. "What's the fucking point of coming down here and recording this shit?" Leroy grumbled while rubbing his eyes with his fist in a fit of crankiness. Sparky conducted high concentrated amounts of electricity as it fizzled and surged throughout his entire body and then he cackled in a high pitched voice. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! I think Lady's finally hitting on that old fart!" Reuben squealed and gushed with excitement while the other experiments oohed. "EEEE-Yuck! What the hell is she trying to seduce this fucking old lady for? I can't understand the likes of her! That lady has practically nothing viable left in her system as it is!" Bonnie grimaced in disgust and repulsion as she shuddered uneasily and squeamishly. Drowsy rolled his eyes in response and then Yaarp blasted his horn silently as he bounced while clapping his hands and then landed on his feet with his tail curling and folding around his body. "Shut up! I'm trying to record this!" Nosy snapped at the others as he tried to steady his grip on the cell phone and straighten out the aim of the camera as he continued to watch the unusual couple dance during the play of the song. "You're not planning to send this to YouTube, are you?" Bonnie interrogated Nosy suspiciously as she watches him film the entire event uninterrupted. "You never know how many hits this may get! We can even become famous!" Nosy exclaimed excitedly as he continued to concentrate on his work. "Bleh, bleh, bleh!" Bonnie muttered under her breath while secretly mocking him.

By then, "Almost Paradise" was now blaring on the stereo and Dr. Clemenceau was enfolding Lady in her arms. All was quiet and Lady peered right into her eyes as the veterinarian held her gently. Lady smiled and then caressed Dr. Clemenceau lovingly in the face. She adored dancing to 80's songs and now they set the romantic tone in the room just about right. Bonnie screeched and hooted in jeers at the sight and then Yaarp smacked her on the back in the head in annoyance as to admonish her not to break the mood. As a matter of fact, he was beginning to like the pairing and wished that the tension would break very soon and they would go for the kiss. "What gives, Yaarpie? Do you have a live-in boyfriend somewhere that we don't know about?" Bonnie scowled while addressing him with a sardonic and scornful tone. Yaarp hissed at her with great displeasure. "Hey, guys. Shut up! Just listen and watch!" Reuben instructed the other experiments as they swiveled around to listen what he had to say and then focused their attention back to the scene. "You know, this is actually kind of fun, dancing here with you," Dr. Clemenceau murmured while laying Lady's drooping head on her chest. "Yeah," Lady whispered and then her ears flicked as she detected that "Fire" was now playing. "Hey, that's the Pointer sisters," Lady commented and then Dr. Clemenceau stroked and caressed her face and then smoothed down her hair as she gazed at her with a captivated gleam in her eyes. "You really like to be touched, don't you?" she whispered in a smoky, gritty voice. "When I liked to be touched," Lady smirked while recalling the comment that Dr. Clemenceau directed at her. "Don't start with me..." Dr. Clemenceau admonished her warningly. Lady chuckled gleefully and gave her a brilliant grin. Then in a flash she gave Dr. Clemenceau a tender peck in the lips, which startled the elderly woman greatly. Nosy almost fumbled with his cell phone and dropped it; everyone's jaws dropped at what they had just witnessed. Pleakley then barged right into the living room while greeting them by saying, "Hey, what's everyone's staring at?" Then the moment he saw Dr. Clemenceau bent over kissing Lady right into the lips with her eyes closed, he couldn't help but stare with nervous tremors running down his spine; his mouth were moving up and down at such a rapid pace like a fish gasping for air and he was in such stunned disbelief as he tried to piece together in his mind what in the world was going on and finally he couldn't take it anymore and he just bolted out of the room screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked at the top of his voice as his hysterical cries rang throughout the house, waking up everyone in the house. Jumba, Nani, Lilo and Stitch flooded right downstairs and then raced right into the living room and then gawked in mortification. "Agata!" Stitch cried with an incredulous expression. "What on earth is going on here?" Nani shouted over everyone and then her hands flew right onto her mouth when she saw Dr. Clemenceau and Lady making out. Reuben then started to scream and howl in hysterics and then he doubled over onto the floor as he kept on screeching with hilarity.

Dr. Clemenceau felt eyes prying on her and then she broke away from Lady for a moment while breathing and panting hard to catch her breath and then spun around to see the entire gang all staring at her with jaws gaping. "My... God! I'm so sorry if I disturbed you all! I'm so sorry... This should have never turned out like this..." she stammered and faltered, flustered and deeply embarrassed at being caught. "You are goddamn lucky that Lady is not under aged!" Nani screamed at her, outraged and incensed. "You're lucky that she's just 30 years old! I could have reported you for statutory rape if circumstances dictate otherwise!" "You like little girls?" Lilo ejaculated in horror. Nani then proceeded to rant and rave at Dr. Clemenceau and to give her a lecture to end all lectures, all the while the doctor just stood there with a blank expression, with her hands cold, clammy and dank with perspiration, her heart bouncing and clanging right in her throat, and completely speechless with her entire skin pale, blanched and livid with horror and shame. She felt like she could cry herself to death with all of the waves of guilt and repulsion bubbling and churning inside her, and she was about to let Nani take it. But no... something rose in her. A thought popped and hatched in her head. _Goddamn Laverne, _she thought to herself. _Why in God's name are you letting this woman talking you down? Who the hell does she think she is? She's just a kid herself, trying to raise an orphaned sister. She doesn't know anything. You've seen a lot more things than she may ever well find in her lifetime. Goddamn, you came all the way from Wales to go to a university in America and you graduated straight from Harvard in the class of '62! You graduated the year Kennedy was shot! You're an accomplished woman, you've made a life for yourself; you don't need to be ashamed of yourself for anything! These feelings you're having are just new to you, that's all. Are you going to take the crap that this woman is throwing at you? NO! Then show some respect for yourself! Stand up for yourself! If Lady could weather the horrible things she's experienced and live with it with dignity then you can too! Show them who's the boss! _

"I've heard enough bullcrap from you, young lady!" Dr. Clemenceau roared at Nani angrily and with an explosive, powerful flair of her temper as her eyes flared and flickered with an indignant expression. "I am a grownup woman and I do not need any lecturing from you! Why, if I want to pursue this relationship with Lady, that's fine by me! It's up to me to decide. You have no right to judge me! Sure I'm rather late in this lesbian game, but I could care less. I have known Lady for a long time and I care about her deeply. I'm ready to enter this relationship, for Lord knows I have never been married myself. I believe that all humans have every right to do what they want and no one should ever interfere in their lives. So step aside Miss-Know-It-All, for Lady and I are going upstairs to have a little privacy." She then stormed off while gently taking Lady by her hand and the two paraded together hand in hand and the gang watched with great admiration as the lovers disappeared into the darkness in loving bliss. "Hot damn! The doc just stood you up," Reuben commented to Nani in keen observation. "Don't even push it," Nani growled at Reuben in an irked tone and then she switched her focus to Nosy and then glared at him with a stern and displeased countenance while crossing her arms. "And what's this about sending this make-out video to YouTube?" she questioned the experiment in a demanding voice. Nosy was so floored by Nani's question that he couldn't even come up with something to counteract that remark, so he just said nervously, "Eh... We just want to upload something for entertainment!" And with that he gave a big, uneasy smile. "If I find out that this gets leaked to the Internet, I'm kicking all of you out of my house for a week and I'm shutting down your account," Nani offered admonishingly. Nosy gulped in trepidation and then Bonnie gave an anxious side glance to Reuben while rubbing the back of her head uneasily. "Nosy has a YouTube account?" Stitch inquired Reuben quizzically. "Yeah, he likes to upload random videos on his account and people watch them and laugh," Reuben chuckled as he grinned sheepishly at his cousin. "Yeesh, all this excitement over an experiment and an old woman making out makes me exhausted," Jumba grumbled sleepily as he trudged back upstairs. "I'm siding with Uncle Jumba," Lilo piped in as she yawned. "Me too... (Yawning) I wonder if they're having sex?"Pleakley remarked curiously. "PLEAKLEY!!!!!!" everybody chorused at him to discourage him from suggesting the idea. "What?! It could happen? Isn't that what lesbians do?" Pleakley shot back with a sassy rejoinder. "Lady is NOT A LESBIAN!" Stitch screamed at the top of his lungs. "We get it Stitch!" everyone chorused impatiently at Stitch. Splodyhead then rambled on some incoherent alien gibberish. "Splodyhead, when did you get up?" Lilo made an inquisitive inquiry at Splodyhead. Splodyhead just kept on barking and rasping in alien while Stitch groaned in frustration.

Meanwhile, Lady and Dr. Clemenceau were lying in bed together and Lady was snuggling right in the veterinarian's arms while Dr. Clemenceau took a puff out of a cigarette and let it linger in her fingers as the smoke billowed and drifted it in the air. Lady then snatched the cigarette from her new lover and then took a puff of her own. Dr. Clemenceau was clad in a loose, azure/indigo nightgown with her pearl necklace lying dangling around her neck and her scruffy, bristled, tightly curled salt and pepper hair glistened and shimmered in the night light. Her golden ringlet earrings were also hanging from her ears and they jiggled with a hollow, ringing sound. She then swept Lady into her arms as they rolled in bed and then she fell right on top of the female experiment and her arms wrung around her snugly and she couldn't help but grin at her enthusiastically. "Do you want me to kiss you, my darling?" she whispered softly. "I think I'm okay for now," Lady simpered with a leer as the two rolled over and then peered at the ceiling. "I can't believe we made it this far, Lady," Dr. Clemenceau laughed as she continued to gaze up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think so too. I never thought that we would reach that kind of level in our relationship either," Lady added a chuckle of her own and then Dr. Clemenceau petted Lady's head and then brushed her face lightly before peering at her with an amused smile. "You're a good dog, Lady. Has anyone ever told you that?" Dr. Clemenceau informed her while lauding her great praise. "You know I'm not a dog, Dr. Clemenceau," Lady smirked with a sassy comment. "You're a dog to me, Lady. A good dog indeed," Dr. Clemenceau replied proudly and then she winked at her. "You've come such a long way from being a rebellious, high-strung young woman who came into my care as a stray," she added before kissing her on the cheek, making her blush. "Stop! You're flattering yourself!" Lady giggled in chuckles before she inhaled another drag of the cigarette and then Dr. Clemenceau grabs her right wrist and then takes a drag of the cigarette herself and exhales the smoke out of her lips and nostrils. "I'm not flattering myself, young lady; YOU'RE the one who's flattering yourself," Dr. Clemenceau retorted whimsically as she continued to smoke the cigarette and then she crushed it right into the ashtray and then she turned over to Lady and held her head with her hands while gazing softly right into her eyes. "Do you trust me, Lady?" she asked her with a solemn, grave voice. "Yeah, why?" Lady quipped with a retort. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to go on a mission for me. Get any DNA you can find so we can create an experiment together. I would like the two of us to raise a family together," Dr. Clemenceau murmured to Lady some instructions of her machinations with a whisper. A small simper crept up on Lady's lips; she could not believe what she was hearing. "Are you serious?" she cried with an enthused voice and thought she was about to cry with joy. "Yes I'm serious. As a matter of fact, I would like the two of us to create twin experiments, a boy and a girl. I want to name the girl Yevienne. How about you?" "I would like to name the boy Radistitch. I've always liked the sound of it," Lady proposed a suggestion of her own. "Yevienne and Radistitch. I could probably go with that," Dr. Clemenceau mumbled to herself as she said the names out loud. "We'll see about the names later," Lady remarked with a contemplative reply. "I think the names are just fine, Lady. We'll worry about the names later when we tell them of the news," Dr. Clemenceau reassured the worried experiment. "What news?" Lady ventured with a suspicious question. "I'll tell you what; we'll tell everyone that we're going to have a baby and we're adopting one for ourselves and then we go to Jumba and ask him to help us retrieve DNA. We'll create the experiments in secret and then we'll present them ourselves when we're ready," Dr. Clemenceau outlined her plan to Lady and explained in elaborate detail on how it was going to work out. "Well, okay, at least we're not lying flat out to them," Lady agreed heartily. "Good, so it's settled then," Dr. Clemenceau smiled in satisfaction and then she kissed Lady in the lips and then rolled over to sleep. Lady stared at her with her ears intertwined and tied around anxiously and her nose wiggled and twitched in trepidation and then she shook Dr. Clemenceau awake.

"Dr. Clemenceau?" she interjected anxiously. "Yes, my little one?" was Dr. Clemenceau's sleepy reply. "We really got to do something about that girl's name. I don't think it's going to fit that well," Lady addressed her concerns to her female lover. "Well then, what do you suggest what we name her instead?" Dr. Clemenceau retorted sharply with a gruff voice. "I don't know.. Yesley, Yelsea… (Sigh)… Can't we at least shorten the name a little bit or something? How about Yew?" Lady stammered and mumbled almost to herself as she tried to find her way out of the name quagmire. "You worry too much," was her friend's mordant, caustic growl. Lady then thought for several minutes as she thought of dog names for the little girl. "Hey! What about Winifred Grace! That's a good name for the experiment!" she exclaimed with an idea suddenly popping into her head. At this Dr. Clemenceau rolled over on her bed and stared at Lady hard. "Winifred Grace… That's a beautiful name! Winifred was the name of the 7th century Welsh nun. Well we still have to consider that name though. And we still have to decide which of our last names the two experiments will inherit," she cried in awe and astonishment but then informs Lady they must clear up another issue. "It depends on which experiments we want them to take after us," Lady pointed out directly. "Hmmm… Radistitch… Well, I believe that Radistitch should take on my last name," Dr. Clemenceau thought for a moment before replying. "Fine, I want Winifred to take on my last name as well. Winifred Grace Sedona," Lady remarked crisply while crossing her arms with a tone of finality. "Radistitch Mercedes Clemenceau. Well that settles that," said Dr. Clemenceau in a satisfactory voice and then she scooped Lady in her arms and caressed her hair. And as she kissed her softly in the lips, she turned off the lights and then they went right on into another make-out session.

"You're going to have a what?!" Nani shrieked when Dr. Clemenceau and Lady announced to everyone in the kitchen of their intentions. "We're going to adopt a baby ourselves Nani, seeing that I am no longer capable of bearing children and I would not want to put Lady through invitro fertilization by trying to donate some eggs to her and have them fertilized. Lady and I love each other dearly as any other couple would and we're going through with the adoption process just so we can raise a family of our own," Dr. Clemenceau explained to the young woman calmly about what she and Lady are embarking on as the two sidled over to the table and took their places in their usual seats, all the while with everyone gawking at them with dumbfounded faces. "What the hell is this world coming to?!" Reuben screamed in a horrified and appalled voice. Nani groaned; what will Mr. Jamison say?! If he finds out about Lady and Dr. Clemenceau's intimate relationship, he'll probably fire her, or worse! The entire Pelekai family will be the laughing stock of the entire island of Kauai, and Lilo will receive endless teasing and tormenting from the kids who despise her so greatly, including Myrtle. _Lilo has a lesbian grandmother! _Nani could imagine Myrtle say to Lilo with a taunting and derisive voice. "Now, now, don't panic. Lady and I will take care of everything. You don't have to get involved in this," Dr. Clemenceau reassured everyone with a soothing tone. "You have no right to put any ideas in Lilo's head, do you hear me?!" Nani slammed her fist onto the table while shouting at Dr. Clemenceau. Dr. Clemenceau then rose to her feet and made a fierce stare at Nani with an irate and incensed sneer forming and twisting in her lips. "I will never intend to put any unnecessary ideas in Lilo's head, you egotistical, arrogant, hypocritical, despicable bitch!" she hissed with a raspy snarl as she adjusted her glasses while she spoke and her teeth were gritted together and her muscles tensed with increasing anger. "Leave them alone, Nani!" Lilo shot back at her sister, and her face blackened into an ominous shade upon seeing her older sister's fearsome fixed stare. "Don't you dare attack the girl!" Dr. Clemenceau rose to Lilo's defense. Nani then turned on Dr. Clemenceau with an indignant and infuriated sneer. "You don't tell me how to raise my own kid, Grandma! I've been taking care of Lilo ever since her parents died, do you hear me!" she fired back disparagingly at the old woman. "Grandma… I've never heard such contempt and disrespect from a woman your age! Lilo is your sister, not your daughter!" Dr. Clemenceau counterattacked the young Hawaiian woman while verbally assailing her aggressively. "Well look who's talking. Lilo is my sister yes but she's almost like my own child; I'm her guardian and I take good care of her. You are Lady Sedona's guardian and yet you sleep with her! How disgraceful is that!" Nani ejaculated wittily as she fired back whimsical barbs of malicious comments back at the elderly social worker. "My sleeping with her is none of your goddamn business! I feel no shame with sleeping with Lady because I know she is no relation of mine! Besides, I've never really been devoutly religious myself, not at least in recent years anyway and not since my childhood in Wales. What Lady and I do in this house is none of your business, and if you don't like it, tough. I don't need you to make decisions for me, for I'm a grown woman and I'm perfectly capable of making my own well thought out decisions. That's why I'm such a successful prosecutor. If you excuse me, Lady and I are going outside to talk," Dr. Clemenceau cut in brusquely and in an abrupt, crisply manner and then stood up to her feet and then beckoned Lady to come with her, at which Lady obliged. After the two female lovers had departed from the house, everyone sat there in silence, having barely touched their foot. Nani could only sit motionlessly with a gawking expression and she sat still silence as she spun her fork around. Reuben was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes shone and dazzled with an actively brilliant luster for he could not believe what had just transpired. "The doc just pawned you again! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he chortled and guffawed in mirth. "Cut it, pinhead," Nani barked at the tubby yellow/golden experiment testily and then Reuben started to munch and gorge himself with pancakes as he enjoyed his meal while Nani could only stew and seethe without another word.

Meanwhile, Dr. Clemenceau was sitting on the front steps of the porch looking quite dejected and depressed with her elbows sitting on her knees and her head resting on her balled up fists. Lady then approached her doctor friend and then sat down next to her. "Hey," she greeted her with a gentle smile and then placed her left hand on her friend's knees. "Hello, Lady," Dr. Clemenceau growled with a glum frown without even turning her head to look at her. "You know, that was pretty ballsy what you said to Nani back there. You were very brave," Lady appraised her friend proudly and then Dr. Clemenceau perked up to glance at Lady with a surprised look in her face. "You really mean that?" she remarked inquisitively. "Yeah, listen. Don't pay attention to whatever Nani says. She doesn't know the kind of bond we share together," Lady attempts to encourage and comfort the disconsolate woman. "You're right, but I just feel awful about how this whole thing turned out. I don't like how everyone is upset at us. Maybe we should move out of this house and live a life of our own," Dr. Clemenceau sighed as she buried her head in her arms. Lady then gave her an assuring hug and then kissed her on the cheek and then Dr. Clemenceau glanced at her and peered into her eyes. "I don't want this relationship to be broken," Lady confessed to Dr. Clemenceau fearfully. "You care about me that much, do you?" Dr. Clemenceau murmured softly. "I don't want to lose you. You're the only lover I got," Lady continued to confess her feelings towards her. "I don't want to lose you either. I want you to always be by my side too; you don't know how lonely it gets in the office," Dr. Clemenceau added with a low mumble in her voice. Then her eyes radiated an incandescent shine and then she took something out of her pocket. It was a small, tetragon-sized, black, onyx jewelry box with a velvety texture, and when she opened the box, it revealed a tiny 40-catarat diamond ring that had a sapphire tinted gleam. Lady gasped in surprise; was Dr. Clemenceau going to propose to her? "I've kept this ring for 50 years, Lady, because I was going to propose to a boyfriend once but then he just dumped me right on the spot. He wanted to marry a different woman and he thought that I was too good for him. I never forgot that moment," Dr. Clemenceau explicated sentimentally to Lady on how much this ring meant to her while covering her face with her right fist and tried to restrain tears seeping from her eyes. She then sighed before continuing on. "We complement each other, Lady. You're a brilliant, intelligent, talented young woman and I'm a woman with a genius intellect. You're a headstrong, willful, independent, determined, and stubborn experiment and I'm also obstinate, petulant, strong-willed, reserved, self-sufficient, and resolute. Your antics and rebellious quirks and diabolical and impish schemes drive me wild sometimes and your mischievousness can also drive me up the wall as well. You infuriate me, you boil my blood, you make me go insane, and you can also drive me crazy! But through it all I also love you and adore you dearly and you are also the greatest conversationalist I've ever met. I know I can be pretty demanding and bossy and I can also be very unreasonable at times, but I'm a soft touch at heart, and I am extremely sensitive. You're my partner and my equal and I would like to spend my remaining years with you. Now I want to ask you this: Lady Sedona, will you marry me?" she went on to say and then proposed to Lady. "You know what, Doc? Why not? Of course I'll marry you," Lady Sedona accepted her proposal and then she kissed Dr. Clemenceau in the lips while stringing the ring right into her third finger. Dr. Clemenceau was taken aback by the sudden kiss and then smiled as she kissed her back. They then broke apart and then Lady saw that Dr. Clemenceau was grinning. "I was waiting for you to kiss me all this time; what's the matter, are you scared?" she smirked while lightly teasing her. Lady leered back and then gazed at her casually. "Now we have to elope," she informed her doctor friend in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Elope… Are you crazy? How are we going to do that?" Dr. Clemenceau stammered in shock and skepticism. "Rent a freaking hotel, get a minister, and we'll get a witness to preside over the wedding," Lady laughed sardonically and then she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag as the smoke drifted and billowed out into the atmosphere. "And where are we going to spend our honeymoon?" Dr. Clemenceau grinned gleefully, now getting the idea. "We'll go to Bora Bora and rent a hotel room and see all of the sights," Lady speculated thoughtfully. "Bora Bora… All right, that sounds good. But where can we find a witness?" Dr. Clemenceau nodded in agreement. Then Lady and Dr. Clemenceau looked at each other and their faces lit up. "NOSY!" they chorused excitedly.

"What?! You two are getting married?!" Nosy squealed in a flabbergasted voice as they stood outside the house at night, packing up their stuff. "Don't you ever dare breathe a word of this to anyone. If you expose our elopement to anyone at all, we'll blackmail you by sending an embarrassing video of you on YouTube," Dr. Clemenceau offered threateningly with a stern voice. "All right! Oh, God… you're not going to upload any of my dirty films, are you?" Nosy shrieked in terror as he shuddered in shivers. "You watch dirty films in this house?" Dr. Clemenceau stated to him inquisitively with a raised eyebrow as Lady glowered at him with a disgusted expression and stuck her tongue out in grimace. "N-Never mind that! I'll help you in any way I can, just don't blackmail my patoogie!" Nosy whimpered fretfully as he covered his butt with abashment, feeling clearly vulnerable. "His butt," Lady whispered to Dr. Clemenceau with a side glance. "Well, we must be heading off now. Come on, Lady. We better get moving before we arouse any suspicions," Dr. Clemenceau ordered Lady before the two women got into the car and Lady slapped on her seat belt in the passenger seat while Dr. Clemenceau fastened her own seat belt and ignited the engine by the turn of the keys. With their stuff all packed, Nosy glanced around with his nose wriggling and then dashed right into the back seat through the window and then Dr. Clemenceau slammed the brakes hard. The car then roared off into the sandy road with a kick and cough of the engine and then they headed off right into the deeper part of the island for their elopement.

Epilogue: Lady and Dr. Clemenceau were married in an afternoon civil ceremony at the American Hawaiian Luau Hotel Cherie by a local minster that came from a liberal church. Nosy served as their primary witness and as promised never did anything foolish that would severely derail their plan, even though the temptation was too powerful to resist; fortunately, the constant threat of being blackmailed and having his depraved films being leaked into the Internet, (including YouTube), helped deterred his natural programming from taking effect. Lady planned to have Winifred Grace's innate fur color to be yellow/saffron/amber while Dr. Clemenceau intended for Radistitch to have jungle olive green fur. They still don't know what their programming are supposed to be, but for the moment, it is perfectly irrelevant for they now want to spend all of their free time in their honeymoon having fun and carousing in some of the top hot spots in Bora Bora, and when they're alone in their bedroom, declare their love for each other. It was also in their honeymoon that they finally consummated their relationship and half of their free time was spent making love. But have Lilo, Nani and the gang discovered their elopement. How will they take this? Will more tensions brew as a result of the consequences that were derived from this controversial relationship? Tune in for an update to find out.

The End.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Please review and rate and tell me how you liked my very first femslash and if there is anything I could have done to make this story better! I might probably do a sequel to this fanfiction on how Lady and Dr. Clemenceau deal with their new romantic relationship and on how they embark on a journey to bring their new twin experiment children into the world!**

**Any constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
